Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!
is a special DVD that is used to show some of the items in the series. This DVD features a combined Gokai Red and Gokai Silver changing into the Red warriors from the past 34 Sentai and eventually into . It also features original unique combinations by introducing , a copy of Barizorg, which is able to combine with a cat (Nyarizorg) and a Sugormin (Sugozorg), and the hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Silver. Synopsis Taking place after episode 38, Gai struggles with which ice cream flavor to give Captain Marvelous to try. However, Marvelous is late. Insarn arrives, consuming one of the cones, much to Gai's disdain. Gai is shocked to see Barizorg with her, who Joe had previously destroyed. Insarn reveals that this is not Barizorg, but a new model Karizorg, and she intends to fuse him with Gai with a special fusion gun in order to acquire Gai's knowledge of Super Sentai. Captain Marvelous arrives and battles Insarn. However, when Insarn sees that Karizorg, Gai and Marvelous are in one area, she attempts to fuse them together. The fusion fails, with Karizorg rejecting the fusion. However, Gai and Marvelous are stuck together in one body. Later, Insarn fixes Karizorg and attempts to fuse him with a cat. The experiment is successful, albeit with the new "Nyarizorg" being more cat-like than a willing pawn. Insarn successfully unfuses the cat from Karizorg. Unbeknownst to her, the fused Gai/Marvelous was watching. He makes his presence known to Insarn and Insarn unleashes Gormin on him. Gai/Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red/Gokai Silver and goes through the Gormin by transforming into all thirty-five of the red rangers. Gai takes control of the transformations. However, once he hits Gokai Red, he is fatigued. Insarn takes advantage of this by fusing Karizorg with a Sugormin, creating Sugozorg. However, Captain Marvelous takes control of the form and uses Gai's power to achieve "Gold Mode". With it, Sugozorg is destroyed and Insarn is forced to retreat. Back at the Gokai Galleon, Gai and Marvelous have been unfused. Gai decides to mix the two flavors of ice cream together to give Marvelous. He at first refuses, but later starts to eat the whole thing himself. Gai bugs him to let him have some. Navi threatens them to fuse them together if they don't get along. Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Gokai Red: *Gokai Silver: *Insarn: *Karizorg: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!: **Gokai Red - Gold Mode **Gokai Silver - Akarenger, Spade Ace, Battle Japan, DenziRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red1, ChangeDragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon, Red Turbo, FiveRed, Red Hawk, TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, NinjaRed, OhRed, Red Racer, MegaRed, GingaRed, GoRed, TimeRed, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, Bouken Red, GekiRed, Go-On Red, Shinken Red, Gosei Red, Gokai Red *This is the first time all 34 teams have been represented in Gokai Changes, as Gai changes into the past 34 Red Rangers. It later happens in the finale, where the whole team joins in. *Except for a Gokai Change into DekaRed in episode 48, Go-On Red in the Go-Busters crossover, his own Red and BoukenRed & TyannoRanger in Zyouhger Crossover this is the only time Gai becomes all of the other 31 Red Rangers in a Gokai Change. *Outside three teams, this is the only time Gai becomes any Rangers from teams that do not have a Sixth Ranger. *The Gokai Change marathon is notable in showing how similar weapons from Red Rangers likewise Gokai Change as they change form, as seen by Gai using Red Flash's Prism Holy Sword, then changing into Red Mask's Masky Blade in the same attack before becoming Red Falcon's Falcon Sword to finish the attack. *The only Gokai Changes that didn't do any fighting were OhRed and GaoRed. **Technically, DynaRed didn't fight either, but since Gai used a "back explosion" in that form to blow up some Gormin, it is technically an attack. *Gai's fight as HurricaneRed was only in silhouette performing the Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance attack, making it the only Red warrior that Gai was not seen in a full appearance. *This Gokai Change barrage is the only time certain weapons and abilities Marvelous never used as the Red Warriors are used, including: **Goggle Red's Red Ruby Whip (all Goggle V changes used only the team Ribbon Spark attack associated with GogglePink's Pink Ribbon; likewise this is the only time a Goggle V weapon upgraded by their gem power is utilized) **Red Mask's Masky Blade (the team Maskman change used regular martial arts and Marvelous used the God Hand ability; no weapons were used by the team as Maskman) *This is the first time someone other than Gai assumes Gold Mode. Gokai Red & Silver.jpg|"Gokai Red... and Gokai Silver!" Gokai Change 35 Akaranger.jpg|Akarenger Gokai Change 35 Spade Ace.jpg|Spade Ace Gokai Change 35 Battle Japan.jpg|Battle Japan Gokai Change 35 DenziRed.jpg|DenziRed Gokai Change 35 VulEagle.jpg|VulEagle Gokai Change 35 GoggleRed.jpg|GoggleRed Gokai Change 35 DynaRed.jpg|DynaRed Gokai Change 35 Red1.jpg|Red1 Gokai Change 35 Change Dragon.jpg|Change Dragon Gokai Change 35 Red Flash.jpg|Red Flash Gokai Change 35 Red Mask.jpg|Red Mask Gokai Change 35 Red Falcon.jpg|Red Falcon Gokai Change 35 Red Turbo.jpg|Red Turbo Gokai Change 35 FiveRed.jpg|FiveRed Gokai Change 35 Red Hawk.jpg|Red Hawk Gokai Change 35 TyrannoRanger.jpg|TyrannoRanger Gokai Change 35 RyuuRanger.jpg|RyuuRanger Gokai Change 35 NinjaRed.jpg|NinjaRed Gokai Change 35 OhRed.jpg|OhRed Gokai Change 35 Red Racer.jpg|Red Racer Gokai Change 35 MegaRed.jpg|MegaRed Gokai Change 35 GingaRed.jpg|GingaRed Gokai Change 35 GoRed.jpg|GoRed Gokai Change 35 TimeRed.jpg|TimeRed Gokai Change 35 GaoRed.jpg|GaoRed Gokai Change 35 HurricaneRed.jpg|HurricaneRed Gokai Change 35 AbaRed.jpg|AbaRed Gokai Change 35 DekaRed.jpg|DekaRed Gokai Change 35 MagiRed.jpg|MagiRed Gokai Change 35 Bouken Red.jpg|Bouken Red Gokai Change 35 GekiRed.jpg|GekiRed Gokai Change 35 Go-On Red.jpg|Go-On Red Gokai Change 35 Shinken Red.jpg|Shinken Red Gokai Change 35 Gosei Red.jpg|Gosei Red Gokai Red Gai.jpg|Gai as Gokai Red Gokai Red Gold Mode debut.jpg|Gokai Red Gold Mode Notes * The end credits for this special combined the three portions of the TV series version of Super Sentai Hero Getter ~199 Version~, with the gaps filled by continuing Marvelous and Gai continuing to combine, several times with Navi getting involved. ** This special ending would be reused in [[Super Animal War: Episode 1|the first episode of Super Animal War]], with the gaps starring Marvelous, Gai, and Navi replaced vignettes starring the Zyuohgers and Jealousto. * Although they appear in footage from the ending sequence of course, Joe, Luka, Don, and Ahim are all absent in this special. * When the Gai/Marvelous hybrid uses the Gokai Silver key in the Mobilates, the voice calls out "Gokaiger?" ''in the same confused tone as it does if either the Gokai Silver or Gold Anchor Keys are inserted into the toy version. * Gokai Red Gold Mode also appears in ''Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, in which all six Gokaigers can use Gold Mode, introducing Gokai Blue Gold Mode, Gokai Yellow Gold Mode, Gokai Green Gold Mode, and Gokai Pink Gold Mode. **Also in show, if Gokai Red is capable of assuming Gold Mode, then it can be assumed that the other Gokaigers can simply do it too in the same way Gokai Red did it. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Special Videos